


Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chess, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Secrets, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shards of blue litter the floor. A resonating crash is heard throughout the manor, and all look on in shock as a now shattered ring rests on the floor. The bright blue of a lone eye resembles that of a weeping wave only to crash with the darkest of waters following in it's wake. A weeping blonde is the culprit, and a hand raises to strike.What actually calmed Ciel down when Elizabeth ruined his precious ring?





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You may know me from my other work which is getting updated really soon! Promise! I'm a bit new to this fandom so please excuse any inaccuracies c: I fell in love with this ship the moment I watched the first episode and I've been trying to find some really good fanfics but not many peak my interest -_- which is why we're here! This is kind of my take on their relationship and characters. If you don't like the age difference then this really isn't for you. I've seen a lot of controversy but I'm like "hey, a ship is a ship, my dude." If you like please leave a comment! If you hate, um, please don't leave hate? Okay, here is some dark fluff!

It was certainly a sight to behold.

A wisp of a girl drenched in the sweet red of a ball gown wept over the broken blue shards of a Phantomhive ring. _The_ Phantomhive ring. 

A trembling boy adorned in passionate blue raised a pale hand with a missing ring, intending to strike. 

And a butler clad in black had to do something quick. 

Under the guise of a well placed walking stick and a few words, Sebastian was able to lay his hands gently on Ciel.

Suddenly, all was dark. To all but Ciel, it was merely a blink of an eye. A inscrutable lapse in time that can be brushed off as a wandering of the mind for a single moment, but to the little Earl, all eternity could be held in that one second. 

Darkness enveloped him and his butler as their surroundings slowly melted away. No longer could they see broken rings, weeping girls, or those dreadful decorations. They were in a place of their own and Ciel was, in one word, pissed. 

"What the he-" Lips crashing to his swallowed whatever he was going to say as hands slipped around his waist. 

The demon currently ravishing the pink lips of his master, thought this was his most splendid idea yet. 

Then he tasted blood. 

He loosened his grip on the boy's waist as he raised his white gloved hand to his own lips. Specks of fresh blood greeted his sight when he brought his hand to eyelevel and he couldn't help but smirk.

His young master always did seem to surprise him. 

"Wha- what the hell was that!?" Words shouted in the void of darkness only to go ignored by his butler. 

"I believe that is what you would call a kiss, my Lord." Sebastian answered back smoothly. 

Ciel stared with wide eyes at the turn of events this night had suddenly taken. Then, they narrowed. 

"Where are we, Sebastian?" He asked calmly. Too calmly. 

"A place beyond your comprehension, young master."

"Beyond my comprehension? Do explain." Asked in gently dangerous voice.

Sebastian wondered how much he should divulge about this place. After all, when one is setting a trap they never tell the little mouse their plan. 

"Gladly, my Lord. I suppose in simplest terms, we would be in your mind." 

Oh dear, that was certainly not the correct answer. 

A loud gasp and the widening of eyes was the only indication needed that the boy was not comfortable with that.

At all. 

Suddenly he was everywhere at once. Pounding against cold dark air in order to find the doorway out. He would have looked pathetic if he didn't have a determined fire brimming in the blue eye of his. 

"Sebastian, I order you to stop this at once!" 

"I'm afraid I can't, my Lord. You see, our contract gives me full reign of your immediate safety." Sebastian started to slowly inch toward the trembling boy. 

"How does locking me in my mind keep me safe!?" Shouted the little earl. 

"It safe keeps your reputation within English society. If it were to get out that you struck Miss Midford over something so trivial, you'd be ruined." Honestly, could the boy grasp nothing right now?

"Trivial? The wretch smashed a priceless heirloom!" Ciel was still having, still searching for a way out and Sebastian was getting tired of the boy's relentless circles. 

He grabbed him by the collar and tugged Ciel towards his chest. The boy stumbled and landed with a quiet oof against him. 

"It would be seen as trivial to the eyes of everyone else. Now, do calm down, young master."

"Unhand me this instant! Whatever game you're playing, demon, I order you to stop." The boy really should learn how to word these things better. 

"A game? But master, this is no game." 

Oh how Sebastian had been waiting for the right moment. Ciel seriously thought he stayed through all this for one measly meal? Ha! He could have had an entire feast of souls for the amount of work he's done. How could the boy not know? 

Ciel was his. 

Body. 

Mind

 And soul. 

He suddenly seized him by the waist again and brought his mouth down on Ciel's. A surprised moan erupted from the boy and he quickly melted into the kiss. How could one human taste so deliciously sweet? His Lord seemed to lose himself in the moment and the mouse fell right into the trap. Though instead of being captured for a worse fate, the mouse seemed to have caught a salvation.

Arms winded around his neck and nimble hands caressed their way into his hair. For a boy with such a cold demeanor, he acted with only the tenderest of actions. Little nips on the demon's mouth and a soft tongue hesitantly meeting his. 

It was all so heavenly. 

Sebastian slowly lifted the boy and lithe legs wound around him. A imaginary dark wall rose up from behind Ciel and Sebastian pushed the small body against it. They continued the exploration of their mouths through all of this. 

This was the perfect way to calm his master down after that whole ordeal. It was also the perfect way to finally make clear of the demon's....intentions toward the boy. 

When Sebastian broke the kiss to worship the milky neck, the sudden arch of Ciel's body seemed to snap him out of his little stupor. He pushed harshly against the butler and fell to the dark floor on his bottom. He stayed there as he caught his breath and looked up at Sebastian with an icy eye. 

"Explain yourself! Explain this whole bloody mess! Why are we are? How are we here? Why did you-" The earl broke off and looked away, cheeks turning a bright pink. Quite a fetching color on him, thought Sebastian. 

"Why did I kiss you?"

He nodded quickly and looked away. 

"To calm you down, of course." 

A snap of a head in his direction and Sebastian knew he said the wrong thing. Again. There really was no pleasing this boy. Ciel quickly stood up and straightened out his rumpled clothes with as much dignity as one could in these circumstances. 

"Well, I am calm now. Release me from this place at once." The words were said in a monotone voice and all at once, a game had begun. 

The prize? 

Why only the master's very heart. 

Sebastian smirked at the thought and the action seemed to enrage Ciel. 

"Can't the young master release himself from his very mind?" 

"You know damn well that if I could, we would be back already!" Came the shouted reply from a fuming boy in radiant blue.

 "Now now, there is no need to shout." Said Sebastian, who was enjoying this game a bit too much. He smiled a Cheshire grin and formulated his next reply. A game of chess consisted of only the most thought out ploys and traps for your opponent. His Lord was only honest with himself in times of great distress and the butler was easily pushing him to the edge." I thought you said you were calm?" 

An inquisitive eye suddenly widened as Ciel realized what was going on. Sebastian was setting him up. For what? Only a blasted reaper would know, but he'd be damned if he lost the quiet game they were currently playing. 

Ciel composed himself and that seemed to irritate the demon. No outward signs of said irritation but the little earl knew on a basic instinctive level that came from years of reliance on each other. 

"I am calm, Sebastian. Now, I order you to release us from this place. Immediately. Would you dare to defy our contract?" 

"Certainly not, my Lord." 

With that, Sebastian stood peering quietly at the boy with a calculative stare. 

The boy tapped his foot in irritation and waited for his butler to wisk them back. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Ciel asked after a minute of staring at one another. His cheeks were tinted pink from looking into crimson eyes that reminded him all too much of their altercation only a moment ago. Probably another part of this game they were engaged in, Ciel reasoned. How could there be any other reason? 

"I can't "release" you because I'm not the one holding you captive." Perfect. He positioned his pieces in all the correct spots. 

The young master was at a losing game with his hysteria. First the onslaught of emotions from having something precious destroyed before your eyes, then not one, but two searing kisses that left a haze of confusion, and finally being stuck in the only more horrifying than reality.

His own mind. 

"Now! Ju-just get us out of here now!" He couldn't contain the initial panic anymore. Why even bother with this game anymore? He could barely keep breathing at the moment from all the thoughts racing through his head 

"Only you can release yourself from here, my Lord." The butler said gently. So close, just a few more moves. 

"Why would you do this!? Why would you d-do all of this!?" Ciel screamed at the encompassing figure before him. Adrenaline had ceased to exist and the only thing keeping him conscious was his morbid curiosity. 

"Why? Why have I served you everyday for the last three years?" 

"Because of the bloody contract!" 

Sebastian started to chuckle and soon it was a full blown laugh into the depths of darkness that surrounded them. 

"You think-," A tear wiped from a red eye," you think all of this is still for your soul?" Sebastian made his way to Ciel and fell to one knee to be at eye level with the boy. " Can you not see it's you who has won this game long ago? When will you put the chess board away, my Lord?" 

Checkmate

A Cerulean blue eye stared in realization at such a confession. Silence reigned in the dark recesses of Ciel's mind that was suddenly starting to....breathe. The darkness seemed to breathe. And with every breath came an exhale of pure light that illuminated their surroundings. Reality was starting to slowly drift back in and Ciel could make out the hazy red dress before him and disgruntled servants in the corner. They would be back soon. 

But not yet. 

The young Lord seized the demon in front of him and brought lips tentatively down on the other's. The response was immediate, and gentle hands slipped around his waist as the kiss was returned with a lighted passion. 

Ciel fell so easily into his trap but the boy was the one with the key to the chain around his black heart. 

Everything snapped back into place and the butler was back behind his young master handing him his walking stick. He discreetly held the boy against his chest for a second to let him know that it was all real, and not just a trick of his mind. Though, it sort of was. 

Ciel Phantomhive was the epitome of calm and gracefully saved the night with a few horrid dance maneuvers. Sebastian caressed the violin as he would his master tonight, and smiled as he knew that his plan had worked. No one would believe a demon's declaration of love without some... persuasion. He simply needed to get Ciel in a vulnerable mindset and he'd done just that. He ended with a note of triumph on the violin as the night came to a close. 

Lady Elizabeth saw her way out with a sloppy kiss on the boy's cheek and the servants retired after Tanaka fell asleep under a table. 

Master and servant stared at the other with only the light of the moon and slowly made their way toward the other to the center of the room. 

"Well played, Sebastian." Ciel whispered with a smirk. 

"Only my best moves for you, my darling." 

"Oh, so we're at darling now, are we?" Said Ciel with a quiet blush and perceptive grin. 

"Would you prefer something a bit more... intimate, my love?" 

The last words uttered in the dark room as the butler picked up the boy in blue and proceeded to kiss him senseless. Or perhaps, it was Ciel that made him absolutely senseless. 

Now, if he could only stage an accident for the girl....

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed my rambling thoughts! C:


End file.
